


thank you, i love you, and i'm sorry

by aaronminyxrd



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronminyxrd/pseuds/aaronminyxrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"are you up, bakageyama?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you, i love you, and i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> 12\. Things you said when you thought I was asleep  
> +Kagehina 
> 
> hi i have returned

The world was a dead place now. Hope was nothing more than a surreal fantasy, and all things life had once filled were beginning to decay and wither till they were nothing more than a memory. Humans continued to be slaughtered mercilessly by the Infected, and Kageyama wouldn’t be surprised if they would all be eradicated one day. Just _gone_. Just as hope was. Just as life will soon be.

No matter how often he brushed those thoughts away, he always found himself pondering about the true end—his end, and he sighed quietly to himself before closing his eyes once more in an attempt to sleep.

“Are you up, Bakageyama?” a small voice whispered.

Kageyama’s body tensed, but he chose not to reply, willing himself to stay facing away from the smaller male. _Dumbass, we both need to rest. Daichi’s going to make us take first watch again if we’re late._

“Guess not. I can’t sleep, so I might as well talk to you, even if you’re not really listening. It’s just nice to think you are.”

At this, Kageyama opened his eyes, but did not turn around, wondering what he had to say. He could feel Hinata sit up on the bed, scooting himself closer in order to somewhat lean against Kageyama, and he welcomed the familiar weight.

“Where do I even start? Maybe ‘I love you’? God, Shouyou, that’s so fucking cheesy. Okay, what about…thank you.”

Kageyama’s face scrunched up at Hinata’s words. _Thank you? I love you? Where is this going? Why is he saying this now?_

“Thank you for _not_ killing me the first time we met.” Hinata started again, laughing quietly at his words, and Kageyama couldn’t help but smile amidst his confusion.

Their first meeting was anything but romantic. He could remember the way he screamed upon seeing Hinata’s bright, spiky, blood coated hair and dirtied face, the way the dumbass approached him babbling nonsense that practically cried ‘kill me, I’m infected’!

He remembered the way his eyes had widened when his knife was at the stranger’s throat, the first words out of his mouth being “I have nothing to live for anymore.”

He remembered the way they stuck together from then on. He remembered the way Shouyou slowly became his light, his surreal fantasy. He remembered the way they made each other grow and come alive. He remembered the way they first realized and acknowledged their feelings, the way his lips felt against his, the way he said his name.

Kageyama remembered everything.

“Thank you for never leaving me too. Trust me, you had plenty of chances, but you still stayed. Thank you for choosing to do so. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for choosing us.”

Kageyama could feel the tears threatening to fall, and he fought to remain in silence. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and engulf Hinata in his arms, but while Hinata Shouyou was anything but a man of few words, he had never said this much, and if he learned Kageyama was actually awake, he was afraid he would stop.

Hinata Shouyou had become his light in this dark world, had become his friend, his lover, and everything he could have hoped for. He was a lifeline, and he was Kageyama’s last hope.

“Listen, I don’t really want this to be a particularly long thing, so I’m going to cut it down to the three main things I want to say. Thank you, I love you, and I’m sorry.”

_I’m sorry?_

“Again, thank you for everything, thank you for staying, thank you for saving me, thank you for never giving up on me. I love you so goddamn much, Tobio. I fucking love you. So much. And it’s because I love you that I’m also so, so incredibly sorry.”

Kageyama could hear Shouyou beginning to sob, and he could feel a lump forming in his throat at his words. The familiar weight was now lifted from his back as the smaller male began to shuffle around on the bed, and Kageyama could hear him unzipping his jacket.

“I never thought…and for that I’m sorry. I was too afraid to tell you.”

_Tell me what, Shouyou?_

“I got bitten. It’s still fresh, but at best I..only have a few minutes, maybe hours. I know that you told me I shouldn’t join the night scavengers, but everyone’s desperate at this point and I just..I don’t even know. I wanted to play hero? I don’t know, Tobio, I don’t know.”

Hinata’s voice was now shaking, his sobs becoming louder, but he continued on.

“I don’t know, Tobio, and I’m sorry, but I can’t risk turning into one of them. I can’t risk hurting you. I can’t risk being the one to kill you.”

Kageyama was now crying silently, unable to make himself face Hinata, unable to believe what was happening. He felt Hinata jump off the bed, and it was only then when Kageyama chose to turn around.

With the bite on his left arm fresh and oozing, Hinata Shouyou stood before him, the love of his life pointing a gun to his own head.

“Were you awake the whole time, Tobio?”

“Don’t, Shouyou. _Please_.”

He tried to smile. “I meant everything I said, you know.”

“I know, Shouyou. _God_ , I know.”  

Silence suddenly filled room, the two staring at each other with love and fear in their eyes.

“Then Tobio, you know I have to do this. You know it’s the right thing to do.”

“Shouyou, please. Don’t do this. _I love you._ ”

“I know. Like I said: thank you, I love you, and I’m sorry.”

“Shouyou-”

“Tobio…Thank you for giving me something to live for.”

There was a cry, and then a bang, and Kageyama Tobio fell to the floor, cradling Hinata Shouyou’s body in his arms.

Hinata Shouyou was gone. Just as hope now was. Just as life will soon be, and Kageyama found himself choking back even more tears as he reached across the floor, thinking of his end once more.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just angst. pure angst and i am v sorry i swear i write happy things too
> 
> come scream with me on tumblr!  
> http://aaronminyxrd.tumblr.com/


End file.
